1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to avian leukosis/sarcoma virus (ALSV)-induced cancer or infection. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for the detection of the propensity to develop ALSV-induced cancer or infection, and a method to diagnose cancer or infection induced by both exogenous and endogenous ALSV.
2. General Background of the Invention
Incorporated herein by reference are U.S. Pat. No. 6,391,555, issued on 21 May 2002; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/479,770, filed 7 Jan. 2000 (issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,391,555 on 21 May 2002); U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/697,912, filed 30 Aug. 1996; and U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/115,087, filed 7 Jan. 1999.
The following references are incorporated herein by reference:    Davidson et al., Molecular indications for in vivo integration of the avian leukosis virus, subgroup J-long terminal repeat into the Marek's disease virus in experimentally dually-infected chickens. Virus Genes. 2002 March; 24(2):173-80;    Fadly A M, Witter R L. Oncornaviruses: Leukosis/Sarcoma and reticuloendotheliosis. In J R Glisson, D J Jackwood, J E Pearson, W M Reed, and D E Swayne (Eds). A laboratory manual for the isolation and identification of avian pathogens 4th edition (pp. 185-196), (1998). Kennett Square, Pa.: American Association of Avian Pathologists;    Garcia et al., Development and application of reverse transcriptase nested polymerase chain reaction test for the detection of exogenous avian leukosis virus. Avian Dis. 2003 January-March; 47(1):41-53;    Gao et al., Molecular epidemiology of avian leukosis virus subgroup J in layer flocks in China. J Clin Microbiol. 2012 March; 50(3):953-60; Johnson, Eric S., Lila Overby, and Richard Philpot, “Detection of Antibodies to Avian Leukosis/Sarcoma Viruses and Reticuloendotheliosis Viruses in Humans by Western Blot Assay”, CANCER DETECTION AND PREVENTION, 19(6):472-486 (1995);    Johnson, Eric S., Lori Nicholson, and David Durack, “Detection of Antibodies to Avian Leukosis/Sarcoma Viruses (ALSV) and Reticuloendotheliosis Viruses (REV) in Humans by ELISA”, CANCER DETECTION AND PREVENTION, 19(5):394-404(1995);    Lupani et al., Molecular and biological characterization of a naturally occurring recombinant subgroup B avian leukosis virus with a subgroup J-like long terminal repeat. Avian Dis. 2006 December; 50(4):572-8;    Meng et al., Enhanced inhibition of Avian leukosis virus subgroup J replication by multi-target miRNAs. Virol J. 2011 Dec. 22; 8:556;    Payne L N, Fadly A M. Leukosis/Sarcoma group. In: B W Calnek, H J Barnes, C W Beard, L R McDougald, Y M Saif (Eds). Diseases of Poultry, 10th Ed.; pp 414-466. Iowa State University Press, Ames, Iowa;    Silva et al., Development of a polymerase chain reaction to differentiate avian leucosis virus (ALV) subgroups: detection of an ALV contaminant in commercial Marek's disease vaccines. Avian Dis. 2007 September; 51(3):663-7.    U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,710,010; 5,716,832; 5,703,055; 5,672,485, 5,591,624; 5,258,299; 5,049,502; 5,028,540; 6,096,534; 6,146,641; 6,794,188; 7,507,527; 7,625,742; H001065; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0203868; 2014/0147834; PCT Publication No. WO00/04921; WO02013/189003; Foreign Publication No. CN1437023A; CN101886141B; CN101899465A; CN102304181 A; CN102876675A; CN102943127A; CN103074447A; CN103555714A; CN103614329A; CN103937833A; and    all references mentioned herein.